Second
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: Err baca aja yahh Oneshoot jangan lupa baca ceritaku yang lain di Wattpad dengan nama "Eugene Eurus"


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Haruta Uzunaru

Pair : Sasuhina X Sasusaku

Dont like dont read okay

Warning : gaje typo dll semuanya berkumpul di sini

Aku menatap keluar jendela sambil tersenyum, melihat sedan putih yang memasuki halaman rumah. Suamiku baru pulang kerja, lihat itu sosoknya yang kelihatan lelah tampak keren dengan dua kancing baju yang sengaja dia buka karena terlalu panas. Ingin rasanya aku pergi menyambutnya, memeluk tubuhnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman selamat datang layaknya pasangan suami istri yang lain.

Senyumanku hilang ketika melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda datang mendekati suamiku lalu memeluknya mesra. Perempuan jalang itu adalah Haruno Sakura, perempuan yang merebut semuanya dariku. Merebut kasih sayang Uchiha Sasuke orang yang seharusnya ada di sampingku sekarang sebagai suamiku.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis kecil berlari menghampiri keduanya. Gadis yang sangat mirip denganku, iyah siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Hikari anak yang kulahirkan dari kandunganku sendiri tapi diambil oleh si jalang itu. Orang yang melihat mereka pasti akan menganggap bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia, tapi tidak bagiku yang sudah dihancurkan oleh mereka.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, tapi apalah dayaku yang pendiam dan tidak terkenal ini. Orang seperti Sasuke pasti tidak akan melirik gadis sepertiku. Sasuke lebih menyukai sahabatku Sakura Haruno dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Hatiku sangat hancur ketika mengetahui hal itu, berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan aku mencoba melanjutkan hidupku dan melupakan perasaan ini.

Namun perasaan itu kembali tumbuh saat Sasuke mulai mendekatiku, aku tahu ini salah karena aku menyukai suami sahabatku. Tapi aku tidak dapat melawan keinginan hatiku semuanya terjadi begitu saja hingga hubungan kami berjalan terlalu jauh dan aku hamil. Tentunya ini berita yang menyedihkan sekaligus menggembirakan bagiku.

Sedih karena anak ini hasil perbuatan terlarang dan gembira karena ini adalah anak dari orang yang kucintai, tapi aku tetap mempertahankannya dan berharap keajaiban akan datang padaku. Kebahagiaanku kini sempurna ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikahiku dengan beberapa syarat.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menyanggupinya karena aku telah menjadi budak cinta dari Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah menikah aku baru menyadari bahwa ini semua telah direncanakan, pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura tidak berjalan lancar karena Sakura dinyatakan mandul dan tidak bisa memiliki anak.

Karena tahu bahwa aku pernah menyukai Sasuke mereka menjebakku agar dapat memiliki seorang anak. Kini aku tinggal tepat di samping rumah utama mereka. Syarat agar Sasuke mau menikahiku adalah memberikan anak yang ada dikandunganku untuk mereka. Meski terasa berat aku tetap menyetujuinya tidak apa asal aku bisa terus bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai.

Sasuke akan datang padaku saat malam hari, dia akan jadi milikku seutuhnya saat itu. Meski hanya beberapa jam tapi aku senang karena dia masih memperhatikanku. Semakin lama dia semakin jarang datang ke tempatku, sifatnya juga berubah drastis menjadi kasar dan dingin padaku.

"Jangan pergi, tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama lagi denganku?" pagi itu saat Sasuke ingin pergi setelah melakukan hubungan suami istri denganku, aku mencoba menghentikkannya. Dia baru datang padaku setelah seminggu berlalu dan aku masih ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku sibuk tolong mengertilah," datar dan dingin entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa dia akan meninggalkanku lagi. "Ba ... baiklah tapi Sasuke-kun minum ini dulu," aku memberikan kopi kesukaan Sasuke dan tersenyum ketika dia meminumnya sampai habis. "Bye Sasu," aku tersenyum melepas kepergiannya, aku sangat bahagia hari ini.

Sore hari itu aku kembali melihat ke luar halaman menunggu suamiku pulang. Tapi bukan sedan putihnya yang terlihat melainkan sebuah ambulance yang mengantarkan jasad tak bernyawa dari suamiku. Aku dapat melihat istri dan anaknya menangisi kepergiannya, tapi tidak denganku.

Aku senang karena kini perempuan itu tidak bisa memilikinya lagi. Biarlah dia mengambil anakku, asal Sasuke tetap tinggal bersama denganku. Setelah melihat hal itu aku kembali ke kamarku, melihat botol racun yang tadi kumasukkan ke dalam minuman suamiku. Aku lalu meminumnya dan ikut menyusul Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke akan terus bersamaku dan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, dan akan selalu berada di sisiku kapanpun aku membutuhkannya. Jika di dunia kami tidak bisa bersama maka aku percaya bahwa kematian akan menyatukan kami dan membuat dia tetap tinggal bersamaku selamanya.

END

Gimana komentar kalian tentang cerita ini? gaje kah? atau ada yang lain? Ahh sebenarnya ini cerita untuk Event Fanfiction yang bertema Stay, sedeh sih karena daku cuma jadi peserta /malah curhat/

So aku tunggu kesan-kesan kalian soal cerita ini yah See you guys *


End file.
